Flying High
by chaosangel214
Summary: Just a typical vampire hunt leaves Cas badly injured, What can Dean do to help him? Season 9, sexual content, Warning: drug use, Destiel.


Hours earlier, while Sam, Cas, and himself were on a vampire nest hunt, Cas had been hurt pretty badly, and almost bitten as well as received many slash and claw marks around his abdomen. Dean had been there almost immediately after slicing the vampire's head clean off, while Sam was off ganking the few others that had escaped earlier before they had arrived.

Castiel was bleeding profusely from his stomach while Dean tried to carry him to the Impala, Cas gasping from the intense pain from his side, blood slowly seeping from his shirt. "Dean. I-I'm sorry.." He said, gritting his teeth through the intense pain, yet trying to be strong for Dean to prove that he wasn't weak.

"Don't you dare be sorry Cas, it wasn't your fault that the vamp got the better of you, you're newly human now Cas and you can easily get yourself killed, you got to be more careful man" Dean replied sternly, yet softly as he looked into Cas's eyes with worry. He suddenly broke eye contact while now Castiel in the backseat of the car while quickly heading to the driver's seat. Worry, and anxiousness filled Dean as he began to hope that Cas would make it out of this alive.

The passenger door quickly swung open as Sam hopped inside, clothes smeared with blood as concern quickly filled his eyes and confusion as well when he saw how upset and worried Dean looked. "Uhh. Dean?..What's the-" Sam quickly stopped, eyes widening with shock, now looking to the backseat and saw the state Castiel was in. "Not now, Sammy, I'll explain later" He shifted the car into gear and was speeding down the road as fast as possible to the bunker. It was all of his fault. He knew that much. He should have known now that Cas is human, he wasn't as fast, or as cut out for hunting as he was when he was an angel.

Him and Sam had done this their entire lives, it was never a problem for them, but Castiel hadn't had much practice as of yet being a human. That, and pretty much any blow or cut, scratch, scrape, sickness, anything could easily now kill the fallen angel. He should have been there to protect Cas, the man he loves, from the vampire. If he would have been there a split second earlier to help Cas fighting the vampire, he probably wouldn't have gotten seriously injured.

'Fuck, Cas, you better be okay after this, I swear' Dean thought, angry at himself for even being such an idiot enough to leave his angel alone for even five minutes since there were a few vamps in the other room of the warehouse they had been in.

Abruptly coming to a stop in front of the Men of Letters bunker, Sam and Dean had quickly gotten out and opened the door to pull Castiel out of the back seat, as gently, but as fast as possible so his injuries would not worsen. Although the bleeding had stopped a little, there was blood clinging everywhere to his shirt, and his breathing had labored, eyes shut, slumping into Sam and Dean's arms as they carried him down to the door of the bunker. "Sam, I got him from here, just hold the door open for me" He gruffly said as he heaved Castiel up in his arms, bridal style, as he now went straight to the couch and gingerly, and slowly laid him down, his head resting on the pillow of the couch. Sam had showed up at Dean's side quickly with a cold rag, some gauze, and weirdly with..some..pot? "Umm.." Dean suddenly said confused, scratched his head a little, while questioning when his brother had gotten and where had he got the weed from. "Where did you get that from, Sam?" he asked with wearily. "Got it from Garth actually, said this might help ease the pain, and take the edge off, if we ever had been too beaten up or injured badly from a hunt gone wrong or something." He handed them to Dean, while watching as Dean carefully laid the cool rag on Cas's forehead, then gently taking off his shirt slowly as to not cause any more pain to where the injuries were located.

"Dean, is there anything else I can do to help?" Sam asked as he was worried about the state Castiel was in now. "No, I don't think so Sammy, but thanks for the help, I think I can take care of him now, he should be fine once he wakes up" He replied with a grimace, while easily finishing patching Cas up.

"He'll be fine Dean, don't try to worry too much" he said, smiling slightly and knowingly at the sight of his brother and the fallen angel, silently walking out of the room to let them have their alone time.

With the gauzes on his wounds, he racked a painful, shuddering breath from his chest, his heart clenching terribly at the sight of his Cas, his fallen angel, hurt because of him. He slowly went to cup Cas's cheek, rubbing slightly, looking at his angel with tears prickling at his eyes "I can't lose you Cas, not again, not this time when I could have been there to protect you all along, Not when you're-" he paused, choking quiet sobs quickly wiping the few tears that had fallen down his cheeks. "Not when you're the best thing that's ever happened to me in my life, I love you man, I always have I think" he huffed a small laugh. "Just took me a hell of a long time to realize it, to realize you loved me all along too" He smiled at the thought, who would have ever waited patiently all this time for Dean to come to his senses? Cas that's who.

Dean felt a hand enclose over his own, still realizing his hand was still cupping Castiel's cheek. "Dean..I..I heard everything you said" Cas stared at Dean while opening his bright blue eyes that filled with overwhelming affection towards Dean, who in turn, was shocked, yet happy from Castiel finally hearing how he's felt the same way about him. "Did you? What did you hear Cas?" he breathed, his other hand gently holding Cas's, eagerly squeezing it, already knowing what he was going to say, but still excited and wanted to hear those words coming from those beautiful lips. "I heard you say you were afraid to lose me Dean, I know I was reckless in my fighting, but trying to accustom to a human body is harder than I had thought" he replied and a ghost of a smile slid on his mouth, his chest heaved suddenly with a rough cough, still healing from his injuries only about an hour ago.

"Hey, hey Cas, are you alright, buddy?" Dean worriedly asked as he gave him a glass of water to try to help. Castiel gulped the water down, hungrily as water dripped down his chin a little.

'Damn, that's hot' Dean thought admirably, but soon wiped those thoughts from his head 'Cas is hurt, I have to make sure he's alright first before anything else, that's all that matters right now'

"Thank you Dean, now as I was saying.." He blushed slightly with a small smile, as he quickly found his train of thought again. Laying back down again, gently as to not re-open his wounds, Dean helped him with a hand on his lower back easing him down again to rest. "You are also the best thing that has happened to me in my entire existence, I..have never felt this way before for anyone, until you that is" Castiel explained with a smile so bright his eyes lit up and Dean's heart clenched in his chest with love, and relief, also happiness so much happiness at hearing those words. Castiel had slowly, yet hesitantly brushed his hand over Dean's cheek, as the other man had now been leaned over the chair he was in, right above where Castiel lay. His heart swelled in his chest.

"And yes, you were right about one thing Dean, I do love you, I always have as well" Cas admitted finally feeling love, the full human effects of it, flow his whole heart and body for Dean, always for Dean. He slowly caressed Dean's cheek while Dean caressed his own, a thought occurred through him suddenly and he drew his other hand slowly up Dean's shoulder, right where his mark was, five years ago.

A shock of warmth, and love poured into Cas, from feeling where his hand had been so long ago it seems like. Dean also felt the pleasurable feeling as well when the fallen angel gripped him there. 'Oh god, how the hell does this feel so good?' "Ah-ah-C-Cas, it feels-" he quivered under Castiel's touch.

"I know, D-Dean, mmm.." Cas sighed happily, an overwhelming feeling of arousal shot through him all of a sudden. Gripping his mark more tightly, he pulled Dean down right above him so they could literally feel each other breathing on the others' mouths. "Cas, I... love you so much, just wanted to tell you again is all" he chuckled quietly, feeling all air leave his chest as he looked back into the lovingly blue he found staring at him with wonder, amazement, love, affection, and arousal.

Lips barely brushing now, Dean found he couldn't hold back any longer, neither could Cas "I love you more than anything Dean, so much as well" he quietly said against Dean's lips quickly driving forward until their mouths were quickly smashed against each other. Dean's hand moved from Castiel's cheek to into his hair, tugging slightly and the other lacing his finger's with Cas's and their lips came together perfectly, sliding sinfully together as they both groaned excitedly, yet quietly at the thought they has both wanted each other for so long, and they finally had one another. Cas's hands found their way to the back of Dean's neck pushing and deepening the kiss while Dean's tongue slipped out and quickly slid hotly over Castiel's bottom lip. He gasped into Dean's mouth, innocently, but yet eagerly slid his tongue over Dean's and he found he loved how this kissing had felt when he had wanted it so long, wanted Dean so long.

As their tongues battles for dominance, neither one could ever get tired over tasting each others mouths quite intimately as they did, Dean suddenly broke away slightly gasping for breath, as they both tried to catch their breaths, Dean looked down at Cas from where he was now sitting in between Castiel's legs and saw the complete debauched, raunchy look he was now sporting, Dean's eyes locked with Cas's as their chests breathed heavily for air, yet both still hungry for more of each other's taste, more of each other's everything.

Blue eyes blown with lust, and full of love stared up at Dean 'Yeah I'm never letting him go now, not ever again' He chuckled and smiled down at his angel, because yes, he will always still be an angel to Dean, no matter what. "What is so funny Dean?" Cas asked innocently, eyebrows drawing together, lips parted and looking up to Dean with curiosity. "Nothing Cas, just I'm really happy to finally tell you how I feel, is all" Dean said, trailing his fingers through Cas's hair, he leaned into the touch, moaning slightly, sitting up quickly "Dean. I-I want-"

Suddenly a burst of pain so agonizing shot through him so fast, "Ahh!-ah" shouting with pain at his forgotten injuries, his hand fell to touch his wounds that were now bandaged up, but slightly bleeding again from rushing sitting up so quickly. "Cas!, fuck, I forgot about your injuries, damn it I'm sorry about that" He started, filled with worry at cursing himself for forgetting that Castiel was hurt and still healing up. Castiel whimpered slightly with pain and held a hand over his stomach, "I-It's fine, Dean I will be alright" Huffing a breath of relief at those words, Dean gently cupped his face tenderly, Cas nuzzled into the brush of Dean's hand on his cheek, while he placed his other arm delicately across Cas's shoulder.

Castiel nestled into his arms, suddenly feeling very comfortable, peaceful, and loved in the embrace. His eyes fluttered shut momentarily until he heard Dean's voice call out to him.

"Hey..Cas..?" Displeased at the interruption of his sleep, he moaned slightly and snuggled further into Dean's body, getting as close as possible to the warmth and comfort that body brought to him. He blushed, and his arms went to slowly drag across Cas's back, holding him close to his body. "Cas, you got to wake up, I have something to make you feel a little better" He said affectionately, and smiled brightly at Cas who now was opening his blurry eyes, looking up at him from Dean's lap he dozed off in for the past few minutes. Sitting up slowly, sitting side by side on the couch now, Cas looked at Dean thoughtfully and curiously "It will take your mind off of the pain at least, you know?" He explained to his fallen angel before getting up and grabbing the lighter, pipe, and weed from the table that Sam had left there about an hour ago. Castiel was watching every move Dean made, squinting, and his eyes slid over to the things Dean had brought back over to the couch they were seated at.

"Dean, I'm not so sure that inhaling Cannabis is the way to make me feel better" He hesitantly started, but as Dean readied the pot, he gave Castiel a grin that made his heart skip a beat in his chest at the hunter

"Cas, there's nothing to worry about," He laid a comforting hand warmly over Castiel's shoulder "Sammy said that this stuff should, at the very least take your mind off the pain you're in" Dean finished, looking down cringing a little at the sight of his injuries, although they were now bandaged, they started to bleed a bit through the gauze. Blue met with green again, as Dean now had everything set up for Castiel to take a hit from the pipe. "You just sit, lay back and relax okay Cas?" Dean uttered quietly to him, before gently sitting back down next to Cas. "Alright, Dean I trust you and if you say this will help..then I will do it for you" Cas stated with confidence and trust, smiling a little at Dean, eyes full of emotion, laying a hand over Dean's that was on his thigh.

'Cas..damn it I love you so much. How am I this lucky to have someone like him?' Dean thought dreamily, staring into those adoring blue sapphires he always seemed to get lost in every time their eyes connected.

"I-um..uhh.." Dean stammered quickly, suddenly filled with nervousness at the way Cas was staring at him now, his eyes were blown wide with lust, and love, full of admiration, and complete trust for the hunter. He choked on his breath at the sight.

"Ah-um-uhh. Right, let's do this then" He laughed, shaking his head a little getting back on track to making his Cas feel better. "Alright, now you do know how to do this right?" Dean questioned, holding up the joint in one hand, lighter in the other. "No, Dean I'm afraid I do not know exactly how this works, I've never done this before" Cas murmured quietly, while he was now watching intently as the hunter instructed him what to do. "Well, you see it's simple really, just watch" He began, smiling knowingly, holding up the pipe, and suddenly flicking the lighter, bringing the flame over the pot. Castiel was now watching, inquisitively and now more interested in how inhaling this substance would seem to help him combat his injuries.

"Now, this part is important, you put your lips over this hole right here and breath in and try to suck it, like a lollipop" He demonstrated, laughing a little, and breath hitching filled with smoke, at the new glint of lust in Cas's eyes. "Then you just breath it all out, slowly though, and that's how you get high-well and feel better of course" He said cheerily, eyes locking with Cas and winking at him as he exhaled the smoke gently down into Castiel's face.

Eyes flew shut softly at the feel of Dean's warm puffs of breath mixed in with the scent of the weed. It was intoxicating to say the least, when he took a hit of the pipe, smoke inhaling his lungs, he began to feel something stirring within his body, and began to smoke more of the pot, while completely immersed, whining and groaning a little, slightly aroused all of a sudden, from enjoying the intense and strange feeling of euphoria that swept through his body.

"D-Dean, I f-feel so good right now. Feel so much better." Cas said, groggy, and happily, as his head slumped back against the couch.

"Yeah, me too Cas, me too babe." Dean replied as he inhaled more smoke from the joint he and Castiel both were sharing. He breathed out another puff of smoke, that seemed to fill the air, as he quickly remembered that Dean was sitting there right next to him.

'Had he heard me while I was making those sounds?' Cas thought, playfully, giggling slightly at the thought. He turned, now facing Dean, gasping, eyes blown wide, slightly at the predatory and lust filled look Dean had in those emerald depths, directed toward him.

"Cas..do you know how slutty and needy you have sounded just now?, I could barely contain myself from those desperate whines you were making" He started hungrily staring Cas's body up and down appreciatively ,while slowly rubbing his tented dick through his jeans, a warm shock flowed through his body at Dean's words, arousal now mixed with the euphoria of the weed shot through him straight to his cock, biting his lip and smoothly licking his plump, chapped lips he decided this was it.

He wanted Dean now. "D-Dean.." he breathed, still biting his lip as he looked into passionate, green eyes that spilled over with love for him. "I want to fuck you" He rasped out in his gruff deep voice that had Dean's eyes flutter shut, moaning at the declaration and the dirtiness of his fallen angel's words.

"Fuck, Cas, where'd you learn to talk like that?" Hand coming over to smoothly rest over the other man's sharp hip bones that were peeking out from the sweatpants he was wearing.

Dean suddenly found himself a lapful of Cas, as fingers laced through his own, pinning Dean's arms and hands up over his head, across the head of the couch. He leaned down, plump pink lips brushing over his ear, blowing into it slightly, Dean shuddered with excitement at that perfect mouth. "I need you, Dean.." He quietly whispered into his ear, while grinding his hips, drawing little gasps from Dean every time Cas slid their hard cocks together through the thick fabric of their pants, filthy and slowly down onto Dean's lap.

"Cas!-ahh..fuckk-mmm.." He moaned out loudly now, grabbing onto the perfect, slim hips of his angels', rubbing those hips, while they were now gasping loudly as well with the added and heightened sense of euphoria and touch from the pot, as well as their hard lengths now moving dirty against each other, although still contained by clothing, it felt amazing, both never wanted to stop, but there needed to be less clothing. "Ahh-C-Cas, I think-w-we should AH! take off our clothes baby" Dean suggested, breathing heavily as he looked up at Cas who had just came to a slow stop at Dean's words.

"Mmm-yes that can be arranged" Cas giggled slightly, feeling more confident, his lips smashed into Dean's, kissing him with fervor, lips moving sinfully over each other, tongues lapping together, and they broke apart fast to remove each other's clothing, biting, and sucking marks down each others' bodies until both of them were stark naked, and fully painfully hard. Eyes both glazing over each other as they both took in the sight of each other's naked bodies. "You are so beautiful, Dean Winchester" Cas said, walking slowly over to Dean, coming up to cup the taller man's cheek. Years of adoration, love, and pure lust filled Dean's eyes, hand closing over Cas's on his cheek, he felt a sudden wetness from his eye. "Cas, you've always been beautiful to me too" His other hand came up to his face, trying to wipe away the evidence and that he had just seriously cried in front of Cas, chuckling a little, sniffing and blushing as well when his eyes locked onto Cas's again and saw that he was now grinning full with teeth and everything at Dean. Cas slid a hand from Dean's cheek to the neck of his neck, pulling the taller man flush against his body.

Blue eyes staring deeply into green, they could feel how much they both loved one another, how much they have craved each other for so long now. "Let me make love to you Dean" Cas uttered hotly against Dean's mouth, he replied by growling and thrusting his own hips slightly into Cas', Dean's arms slipped smoothly around him, "Please, let me, I need to show you how much I love you" Cas told Dean, his eyes sparkling in the light of the room, pressing a quick, yet passionate kiss to Dean's lips, whimpering slightly against Cas's lips from the lack of wanting, no needing more of the other man's soft lips caressed with his own, his eyes shone bright with tears and the years of love he had held in for Cas was all gone now. He didn't need to hold back anymore.

"Take me then Cas" replying softly against the shorter man's lips before we was forced roughly back to the couch, gasping at the roughness of it, cock twitching from the sudden dominance the other man was showing. "Damn, eager are we Cas?" he began cheerily as the words died in his throat to see the predatory glint now in Castiel's eyes for him. He gulped, as the other man slowly walked towards him, cock hard curled against his belly, dripping slightly with pre-cum. Dean licked his lips at the sight 'Holy shit' He closed in on Dean, hips swaying with each step, now right in front of the other man's face.

"Cas, I..I want to blow you" He admitted, pleading that Cas would let him, as Cas had wanted to please him but he seriously wanted to do this for his fallen angel, the man he adores.

Hand slowly coming up to caress Cas's hip, he shivered excitedly, and nodded, before he felt a slow long lick to the underside of his cock that Dean now held in his hand, sitting up on the couch now while Cas stood there now watching Dean, eyes drew up tight, lips parted, and gasping with the pleasure of having his dick touched and sucked, and having Dean do this to him was too much.

He moaned loudly at the sudden feel of the other man's perfect smooth lips sliding around the head of his cock, smiling slightly at Cas up through his lashes, he sucked harder, and tried to deep throat him, choking a little from having Cas's cock stuffed deeply in his throat, enjoying the moans he ripped from the shorter man's throat, heavily heaving chest, sweat rolling down Castiel's beautiful face, as dark brown hair clung to his forehead.

Mewling out Dean's name and cursing loudly at the vibration and humming of Dean's lips and tongue that slid and slicked with spit and pre-cum around his cock, he began slowly thrusting into Dean's mouth as his hands slid into the other man's short blonde hair. "D-Dean..ahhh-mmm..faster, I'm so close..Ahh.." Groaning loudly at the pace which Dean picked up, he closed his eyes, now focusing on the wet, tight feeling of Dean's mouth around his length, bobbing his head quickly up and down on the other man's shaft. Suddenly, Dean slid his mouth off his cock with a loud pop, before standing up, Cas gasped, and whined at the sudden loss of that perfect mouth around his dick.

"Why d-did you stop, Dean?" Cas asked, out of breath from almost coming, a bit irritated that Dean had stopped him before his release. Dean crossed his arms, smiling a little from Cas's grumpy stare on him, and snickered a little.

"That was just foreplay Cas, to get ready for you to really pound me into the couch" he smirked, "C'mon, big boy" he teased, as Cas grinned playfully and pushed him to the couch again, now sitting to slide on the taller man's lap, cocks brushing slightly, which caused a deep moan from both men, still hard from neither one coming yet.

Cas now smoothed his hands down Dean's chest, scraping his fingers gently across the other man's nipples, Dean jerked his hips up against Cas's "Mmm, come on make love to me Cas, just like you said baby" He looked up at Cas, both heavily breathing now, the sensation of the weed made everything much more pleasurable, for the both of them.

"Don't worry, I will make sure to thoroughly pleasure your body Dean" Cas said, greedily nipping his teeth against Dean's neck, lips pressing softly down the other man's neck marking a hickey on Dean's chest, gasping loudly at the things Cas was doing to him made his head spin, he could hardly think straight, cock hard, and threatening to burst any minute now as Cas made his way down to Dean's cock, fingers wet with his own spit as he started to gently caress the other man's balls, "FUCK!-ahh-C-Cas, baby..uhhnn" he shouted, almost coming from the feel of Cas touching him there, he continued to stroke and tease Dean's length with his tongue and lips, mouthing at his cock and balls.

Dean was writhing on the couch his head shot back at the pleasure coursing through him, and the high from the pot wasn't helping him to not come so fast, as he had wanted badly for Cas to fuck him senseless into the couch. "Tell me again, what do you want, Dean..?" The fucker smirked as he looked down at Dean, now hovering over him, bodies flushed tight against each other, "You, inside me, now, please. Cas, need you," He grabbed for Cas's hips, sliding his hands back to grip the other man's perky, tight, little ass, "Need you to fuck me" Cas groaned excitedly, while bringing his lips down into Dean's, in a sloppy, but passionate-filled kiss, that left their tongues and lips intertwining, Dean brought the other man's bottom lip against his teeth and bit slightly as Cas whined and began to slip his wet fingers from the spit he used earlier on Dean's cock down past his balls, he jerked up suddenly feeling fingers at his hole, "C-Cas, mmmm...get me ready for your cock, baby"

His head slammed back into the couch as Cas now slipped one finger into him slowly, the intrusion felt weird at first Dean had to admit, but he was barely aware of anything other that the thought that this was Cas doing this to him, the love of his life, his angel. "Does this feel good Dean?" Cas grinned against Dean's neck, mouthing his lips and running his tongue down the other man's neck as he continued to finger Dean's waiting hole, it was all Dean could do to nod slightly as he tried to get his breathing under control as well as his orgasm, he couldn't come just yet, not without Cas buried balls deep inside of his ass.

Cas soon had slipped another two fingers into his entrance, now slippery with spit, Dean squeezed around Cas's fingers that were thrusting into him, it all felt amazing, and then Cas hit that little bundle of nerves inside of Dean that had felt mind-blowing, as Cas was now hovering over him, watching Dean unravel, as he prepared him, fingers touching deep inside his hole, hitting his prostate, he keened and writhed against Cas flushed against his body. Fingers slipped out of his greedy hole suddenly found himself whining and groaning desperately at the loss of those fingers pushed inside him, but he needed Cas, all of him, his cock buried to the hilt inside him, he needed to come now or else he feared he would burst from blue balls soon if he wasn't stuffed full of Cas right this minute.

"C'mon, Cas, I'm ready for you baby." Dean said, eyes glazing over with complete love while staring up at the other man he loved so dearly, He was staring right back down at Dean, with a hungry look in his eyes "Give it to me" He continued, arms wrapping themselves around Cas as the other man slipped his arms up and under Dean's legs, coming to squeeze snugly around Cas's waist.

Both men moaned with need for each other at the contact, wanting to waste no time further, Cas positioned his thick cock against the other man's waiting hole, slightly stroking his length a few times before slowly slicking his length up and down Dean's tight entrance, nudging the hole with the head of his cock.

Dean whined, and thrashed against Cas's hold, now having his arms pinned down above his head once again. "Mmm, p-please, C-Cas, hurry up. A-ahh.." He pleaded, eyes shining in the light, making his emerald eyes stand out further to Cas, the eyes he's always loved about Dean, their breaths hitched, both men moaning loudly as Cas now was slowly slipping into Dean's entrance, he felt Dean tighten up a little, "Dean it's okay, I will go slow, just tell me when to move, alright?"

Cas leaned down, and smiled brightly at his love, cupping his cheek and giving a chaste kiss full of pent-up love that he had finally gotten to show to his hunter he's loved for so long now.

He nodded at Cas's words, grinning a little, and gasping as Cas slowly slid in the rest of the way now, stretching him open, accommodating to how fucking filled up he felt. "So fucking tight, Dean, Ah-ahhmmm.." Immensely excited at the feeling of how Dean clenched around his cock snugly, that punched a loud moan deep from Dean's chest, with the feeling of Cas buried deep inside of his ass, even though it was Dean's first time doing this sort of thing, it kind of hurt, in a burning sort of way, but he couldn't deny how fucking aroused and excited he was to finally be connected body and soul with the man he's loved for years now.

"C-Cas, y-you can move now,AH!" the air was ripped out of his chest, startled by the sudden movement of Cas's hips, dick slowly dragging out of his tight hole to slam back in, groaning at how fucking tight and the warmth that surrounded his cock, he was inside of Dean now, leaning down slightly, cock thrusting into the other whimpering and moaning man's tight heat, Cas felt he was about to come from the feeling of every time his length slowly drew out of that tight heat, just to all but then slam his cock back into Dean's tight, warm hole that seemed to clench onto his dick every time he filled the other man up.

As Cas was pushing his forehead to the other man's warm puffs of breath washed over Dean's lips, he could hardly stand how fucking amazing he was feeling now, but Cas was moving too slowly, even though that felt like fucking heaven too. "Ah, f-fuck, Caasss..baby need you to fuck me harder, make me feel it for days"

Head snapping back against the couch, gasping for breath as Cas now was smoothing and running his hands all over his body, groping and squeezing the man's ass cheeks, Dean screamed at that, moving his hips up to try to catch up to the hard pounding of the other man's hips ramming into his own, "Cas, AH! fuck yeah, harder,..ahh..mm faster" he begged and pleaded, hands sliding onto the back of Cas's neck, pulling him down to smash a sloppy, passionate filled kiss, lapping into each other's mouths, biting each other's lips teasingly, while spreading Dean's legs open wider, a sight he thoroughly enjoyed doing while his thrusts picked up speed, holding his thighs further apart as he pounded his cock deeply inside of his hunter, closing his eyes as they both continued to gasp and moan the other's names into each other's mouths.

"Cas, uh, I-I'm so close, fuck!" Dean's eyes snapped open to meet innocent, baby blue eyes, yet his throat and heart constricted tightly in his chest when he saw how much raw emotion came from those eyes: love, for Dean, all for Dean, always for Dean. "Yes, mmm, I am as well, Dean. Ahh.." Now thrusting harder than before into Dean, both men reached for their release.

Cas wanted his hunter to come first, so he released one of Dean's hands he had pinned down to the couch to quickly slide his hand over and quickly stroke the other man's length "Come for me, Dean." Cas's hips pounded hard, and deep into his lover, making sure it was his goal with every thrust to hit Dean's prostate on every jab of his cock, both holding on tightly to each other as Dean's orgasm ripped out of him, drawing a loud gasp from him, the sensation of his angel's cock slipping deeply into him, hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust of Cas's hips against Dean's ass, the feel of balls slapping away at his ass as his hole was continually and mercilessly filled and emptied.

The touch of Cas's hand enclosing around Dean's dick, stroking fast, thumb slipping over the head swiping the pre-cum, he shouted Cas's name loudly, gasping for breath and moaning still the other man's name as Cas continued his ruthless assault on his ass, hands coming to slip and spread Dean's cheeks apart, watching now with pleasure as his cock slipped easily how into the other man's slippery hole, with pre-cum, as Cas gripped his ass cheeks hard, thrusting his hips as hard as he could a few more times, before he deeply and snugly pounded his cock into the screaming man's now, abused, and needy hole, hitting over the edge, he couldn't hold on anymore.

He gave a few more deep fast thrusts before gripping Dean's thighs, that were spread farther apart, coming deeply inside of his hunter, cock spurting loads of hot white come into his love, marking him, as Cas's and no one else's. He moaned Dean's name loudly, as his spent cock spilt the last few drops of his sticky come inside of Dean, who was now mewling desperately, pressed up against Cas as he felt the other man paint his insides white.

Cas slowly slipped out of him, watching with interest and licking his lips a little watching as his white gooey mess was now leaking down Dean's legs, "Fuck, Cas. That was.." he breathed, grinning broadly at Cas, not even knowing what word would even fucking begin to describe how amazing and mind-blowing of an experience that was.

"I know, Dean, you were perfect..so perfect" He suddenly leaned down, snuggling into the taller man's chest, hands coming up to rest on the hunter's chest as Dean brought his arms around the smaller man's waist, they both smiled at one another, with love filled eyes full of emotion at what they'd just done, looking deeply into each other's eyes, Dean felt Cas's hand come up to cup his cheek, arms tightening around Cas's waist more, holding him close to his body, he could never get tired of the feel of Cas cupping his face and looking deeply into his eyes like he was the most precious thing in his whole world, Blue eyes shined with loved, while green eyes sparked with so much he wanted to say, but actions spoke louder than words anyway, and besides they had MUCH time to make up for, ignoring the come, and their now soft cocks rubbing together. "We should take a shower, huh?" Dean suggested quietly while pressing a soft kiss to Cas's plump, chapped lips, he chuckled at the warm smile, yet eager look in his eyes at the thought. "Yes, definitely, the water pressure is quite amazing after all." Cas murmured quietly smirking, giggling a bit as the taller man had now slipped his arms up and under Cas's back to haul him into his arms bridal style. "Well, let's get going, shall we?" Dean grinned, and giggled along with his angel, stealing passionate, sweet, yet short kisses while heading to the shower.


End file.
